


Is it so much to ask for?

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Eren Yeager, Alpha Erwin Smith, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Derogatory Language, Eren not so much, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Fluff, Levi is a badass, M/M, Not Beta Read, Omega Armin Arlert, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Or lack of thereof, Rating May Change, Tags May Change, Violence, but not exactly slavery, omega rights, triggers listed for every chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7147937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the world when omegas have virtually no rights: can't own property, money, have jobs or live on their own, Levi, an atypical omega, was a fugitive from law for years. Now, living with his equally unusual alpha he gets an opportunity of a lifetime. Could it be the first sign of change?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. I've come a long way from the time when a/b/o fics were squicking me and ereri was my notp. Now here I present: an ereri a/b/o story that will be ugly and rather dark. 
> 
> Don't read if you have problems with:  
> people being treated by others like lesser beings  
> foul language  
> violence  
> derogatory language  
> domestic abuse (not in this chapter but it will come. Not between ereris though.)  
> miscarriages and abortions (also later) 
> 
> TW will be listed before each chapter. Please tell me if I forget about anything important. 
> 
> It will be probably updated weekly or bi-weekly, depending of mood and circumstances. On tumblr you can find me as elwenka, I'm going to be following the tag: fic:iism

“I told you already, I’m not a thief. It’s my alpha’s money.” Levi had hard time keeping his calm. “Do I really look to you moronic enough to actually try to buy groceries if I wasn’t claimed?” 

“Your papers say otherwise, omega. And you know perfectly well that it’s illegal for the omegas to own money.” Levi rolled his eyes, trying not to fight the officer who was holding him. He was pretty sure he could easily get away from the beta, but then he would give them an actual reason to arrest him. Assaulting a law enforcement official was much more serious offense than handling money. Especially that he was, in fact, claimed.

“We… Eren just filled for the new papers last week. We’re still waiting for them,” the omega drawled through his teeth, trying his hardest to look respectful and patient and feeling like he was failing miserably. The gendarme finally hesitated, looking at Levi carefully.

“And you are telling me your alpha lets you go shopping alone so soon after claiming you? Knowing that you have no valid documents?”

“Shitty brat has broken his leg. He didn’t have much of a choice,” Levi shrugged. He didn’t mention that in fact, Eren has got several bones broken last week just because some assholes in his old neighborhood didn’t like the fact that “the wimp” got himself an omega. Even as undesirable as Levi seemed to be, these shitstains apparently couldn’t get over the fact that “the pansy” found a compatible mate. The omega could understand the sentiment to some extent, being not too thrilled by his alpha himself, but he didn’t think that justified beating the boy up when they visited his sister. The fact that Levi and Mikasa had to intervene just to save him from being beaten to death didn’t make the situation better in anyone’s books. 

“We’re going to need your alpha’s statement,” the gendarme finally said. Levi sighed inwardly. 

“Can we at least settle for his sister? She’s an alpha too. The brat isn’t in any shape to walk to the station”, he asked, defeated. There was no use in fighting them, not when he agreed to be claimed by Eren only to finally get some legal standing. The omega laws were harsh and he had no chance if he wanted to keep his newly acquired legal status as someone somewhat resembling a person. He was an omega fugitive for the past eleven years and wasn’t looking forward to getting back to that. The officer finally relented. 

“Fine, we can send a runner to the sister. But if your story doesn’t hold…” 

He really didn’t need to add that. Levi knew perfectly well what happened to unclaimed omegas who were accused of breaking law. Correctional facility was just a fancy name for an omega prison - and if they found out that he run away from one in his time, he was looking for a lifetime in a such place. 

Not that he wouldn’t run away again, but he was kind of enjoying the opportunity to live in an actual apartment, sleep in a bed and eat things that weren’t stolen, or even worse: found in a trash, for once. Not to mention that he was really compatible with Eren and his heats would be hell if they got separated now, after their bodies recognized the match. 

“It will hold”, he just said. “So can we send the runner so I can finally bring my alpha dinner?” Acting like a good little omega hurt Levi’s pride. He couldn’t care less about Eren’s dinner, but he didn’t want to lose his own. And if one thing was sure, the gendarmes would be much more sympathetic to the plight of an unknown alpha than the omega they just arrested. 

 

In the end they couldn’t get hold on Mikasa, so they send people to get Eren. On Levi’s insistence they send an officer with a carriage instead of a runner. The omega didn’t even want to think how long it would take his wounded alpha to get to gendarmerie station on foot. It was several hours already and he was hungry and tired, wishing for nothing more than a warm meal in their cheap flat and some shower afterwards. Or maybe in different order: the gendarmerie station was in his opinion filthy as fuck and he was thoroughly repulsed by having to sit on a bench where all the detained were held before processing. His imagination helpfully provided him with awful images of dirty bums who sat before in the same place he was sitting right now. 

“Levi! Are you alright?” Finally came the familiar voice. The omega turned his head to see Eren hobbling through the entrance as fast as he could. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Don’t hurt yourself”, he answered in his typical, monotone voice. “Just tell these ass… officers that I’m legal and let’s get out of here.” 

One of the gendarmes gave Levi a stink eye for his near slip of tongue, but Eren smiled brightly, even though he must have been in pain. 

“Of course, Levi.” He turned to one of the officers. “Could you please release him? He is my omega and he was shopping on my behalf. There’s nothing to be concerned with.” 

“I’d like to see your papers, sir.” The officer asked him, while another went to uncuff the omega. Levi rubbed his wrists, murmuring quietly expletives as his alpha produced his documents with a brilliant smile. 

It was over as soon as it started. After a quick explanation from Eren Levi was released from the gendarmerie’s custody and they started on their slow way home. When they left the station the young alpha allowed himself a quiet moan of pain and leaned heavily on Levi to help him walk. 

“I’m sorry you had to come, Eren,” Levi murmured, wrapping his arm around Eren. Fortunately Eren was really scrawny, so the muscular omega had no problem with supporting his weight. “The shopkeeper panicked and called the gendarmerie in. I’ve tried to get Mikasa to come, but they couldn’t find her.” 

“It’s not your fault, Levi.” Eren smiled weakly, giving a small hiss of pain when he put too much weight on his injured leg. “I’m sorry you had to go through this. It really sucks that you can’t even get groceries in peace.”

Levi suppressed his shrug, not wanting to hurt his alpha even more. 

“When people in the neighborhood will get used to us that won’t be a problem anymore. That woman saw an unknown omega who was alone, so she did what she thought was right. Not that any omega on the run would be so stupid to just go shopping.”

Eren sighed. 

“I know, you told me that it was safer to steal. But what I really mean it’s that this law is absurd and hurtful. You should be able to work, have money and live like any alpha or beta can. Gods know that you’re much more resourceful than I am.” 

“I won’t argue with that. But there’s no use to wonder what could be. I’m just glad that this time I actually had an alpha to get me out. Running from the gendarmerie is rather annoying.”

Eren snickered, then winced as the movement irritated his broken ribs. 

“Only you could call something like that ‘annoying’,” he said, deep affection lacing his voice. Levi rolled his eyes, involuntarily tightening his hold on his alpha. 

“Whatever.” 

It wasn’t that Levi disliked Eren. On the contrary, he found the boy rather agreeable and was immensely grateful that the brat decided to claim him, giving him some resemblance of basic human rights, even if the very idea of ‘claiming’ went against his independent nature. This affection, however, irked him greatly. He saw the arrangement between them as something of a more practical nature: Eren gave him legal standing while he was going to ensure that the hopeless oaf won’t hurt himself while trying to make breakfast. Eren, however, seemed to be completely infatuated with Levi since they met several months ago and the omega was worried that it will pass soon and he’ll end up on the streets again. He’d prefer if their relationship had more solid basis than youngster’s feelings.

 

They rounded the corner to enter the park which was the last obstacle on their way home. It was already dark, even though Levi went shopping before the noon and  the trees loomed ominously over them as they walked slowly through the park alleys. They could have avoided entering the park and walk around it, through the well-lit streets, but the truth was that the darker path was much shorter and easier on the wounded alpha. 

But it didn’t came without its flaws. 

Several of these flaws, aged no more than twenty five, were sitting on the benches on the both side of the road they should take. They were mostly alphas, but Levi caught a weak beta scent somewhere between them. Unsurprisingly, there were no omegas with them. Omegas who lived with their families or were claimed didn’t spend their evenings in dark alleys. Omegas who didn’t have such protection, on the other hand, gathered as far from the rowdy alphas as possible. 

Levi steeled himself before steering his alpha into the narrow road. Catcalls were a given: he and Eren were an unusual pair, pale, lanky alpha leaning heavily on a extraordinarily muscled omega. He just hoped it would end with that. 

“Look at that!” One of the alphas hollered. Levi grit his teeth, waiting for the next words. “Have you seen this pansy? I wonder who takes up in the ass!” 

Eren swallowed loudly, obviously trying to ignore them, but his muscles tensed under Levi’s hand. 

“Hey, you? Do you take your omega’s cock?” Another shouted, grinning like a madman. “Because there’s no way such a sissy gets to top.” 

“I wonder if he even has a cock,” another added. 

“Well, for sure it’s smaller than omega’s!” 

Levi tried to maneuver them between the gathered people, but one of them stood up, effectively blocking their way. 

“Hey, queer. You were asked a question.”

Eren raised his head on the much bigger alpha who was standing in their way and furrowed his brow angrly.

“Let us pass.”

“Or what?” The larger man jeered. “Answer the question, pussy.” 

“Even if you were right, at least I’ve got an omega and that’s more than you can hope for with such an ugly mug.” 

Levi sighed, closing his eyes for a second and preparing himself for a fight. That was going to end badly. 

True to his expectations, the big alpha shoved Eren brutally. 

“What did you say?”

Eren winced painfully, his ribs reacting violently to the attack. 

“Leave him alone,” Levi said quietly, his voice menacingly low. 

“Or what,  _ omega _ ? What will you do, midget?” Sneered their attacker while the rest of his companions cheered. 

“You really don’t wanna know,” Levi answered, his voice as soft as before. 

“Have you seen it? The  _ omega  _ is trying to threaten me!” The alpha laughed and shoved Eren once again, causing him to yelp in pain. “So, midget, are you going to pull down your pants and overwhelm me with your slutty hole? I’d gladly show you a  _ real  _ alpha.” 

“No,” was the only answer Levi has given before launching himself on the bigger man and punching him hard in the jaw. The bone crunched sickeningly as the alpha staggered, making a few steps back.    
“Get away, Eren,” Levi instructed calmly, focusing his attention on his opponent and hoping against everything that his friends won’t join the fight. He could take two or three of them without much effort, but there was about ten alphas around and that wasn’t going to end pretty. 

“I won’t leave you!” Eren protested, clenching his fists despite his obvious inability to fight. 

“GO!” The omega shouted, jumping towards his opponent and kicking low at his knee. The man was huge and Levi needed to get him down to his level if he wanted to end this fight quickly. There was another loud crunch and the man had fallen down, his leg giving away under the force of omega’s blow. He was aiming another kick at his head, wanting to knock the alpha unconscious and run away, when something heavy landed on his back, throwing him out of balance. The friends were joining the fight. 

Levi instinctively elbowed his second attacker under his ribs, forcing him to lessen the hold and squirmed away, freeing himself. Eren, instead of running, aimed the heavy cast on his arm on the man who just caught the omega, but another one kicked his bad leg, sending him sprawling to the ground with a painful shout. 

“Shitty brat”, spat Levi, lurching towards the men who were starting to kick his fallen alpha in the already broken ribs and stomach. Eren, even in pain, still tried to fight, attempting to catch a foot aimed at his face. He missed miserably, but still managed to throw the attacker enough that the kick caught his shoulder instead. 

Levi hit one of the alphas with his whole weight, sending the man to the ground. The fallen alpha’s head caught a stone lying nearby and the man seemingly blacked out, but the situation was still bleak. It was still eight to two and Eren, even in his best shape, wasn’t much of a fighter. 

Suddenly, Levi caught a strong whiff of another alpha on his left. He bunched his fists, torn between defending Eren and going after the new threat, when two heavily muscled men jumped their attackers, tearing them away from the injured alpha on the ground. 

Levi wasn’t a man to question his good fortune, and he immediately rejoined the fray, dealing blows and kicks to the men who just second ago were beating up Eren. Between three of them the fight wasn’t a big challenge. The alphas who attacked Levi and Eren were untrained and uncoordinated, while his unexpected supporters were proficient fighters. In a matter of seconds the commotion was over and Levi was helping Eren up, discreetly nursing his jaw, which received a painful blow in the scuffle. 

“Are you alright?” One of the newcomers asked, and Levi looked up to eye them warily. They were both big men, but one was a real giant. Levi’s head couldn’t be much higher than his elbow. The second one was a little more reasonable in size, but still he towered over both of them. Levi pushed himself a little in the front of his alpha, his fight or flight instincts still flaring.

“Yeah. We’re fine. And now we’d like to be on our way”, he replied curtly, wrapping his arm around Eren’s waist. 

“We won’t stop you”, the smaller of the two assured with a gentle smile. He had enormous eyebrows, a detail which Levi noticed as soon as he was finished assessing the danger from them. “But we would like to talk to you, if you don’t mind. And probably escort you wherever you’re going so this won’t happen again.” 

“No, thanks, we’ve got it.” Levi wasn’t about to lead these alphas to their home, even if they helped this time. They were both dangerous men, he had no doubt, and both him and Eren needed some time to recuperate. He probably should ask Mikasa tomorrow to get them groceries for a few days. 

“Just through this park?” The Eyebrows suggested with a smile. “I understand you’re wary, but we really mean you no harm. On the contrary, we might have an offer you’d be interested in. The name’s Erwin Smith, by the way, and this is Mike Zacharias.” 

“They don’t seem to be dangerous, Levi,” Eren murmured quietly. “And they helped us.” 

“Fine,” Levi relented, wincing inwardly at Eren’s completely unjustified assessment of their saviors. “But you’ll help me carry the brat. I’m Levi, this is Eren.” 

“Mike, would you give them a hand?” Erwin asked with a charming smile, but there was no doubt that it was an order. Mike grunted and lifted Eren from the ground, bridal style, not really concerned with his dignity. Eren winced, his rattled bones protesting against the changed position. 

“Careful. He’s got broken ribs,” Levi warned. Mike nodded, adjusting his hold gently. 

“I’m sorry we couldn’t get here sooner,” Erwin said to Levi. “We heard the commotion from the street and we came as fast as we could.” It was an odd feeling, being addressed by an alpha when his own alpha was near. But then, Eren was mostly out of it, so Levi decided that Erwin settled on the more communicative of the pair. Still, the omega liked the feel of being spoken to as an equal. 

“Tch.‘ts fine.” Levi shrugged, turning around and starting to walk towards home. “I’m glad you came at all. We would be minced meat otherwise.” 

“From what I saw the situation wasn’t as bad. You’re a skilled fighter, Levi. I am impressed.” 

Levi looked up at Erwin, trying to judge if the alpha was making fun of him, but Erwin seemed to be sincere. 

“There were still nine of them. I couldn’t take them all.” 

“Odds weren’t it your favor,” Erwin agreed. “But you still fought admirably. I rarely see such skill in alphas, never in omegas.”

Levi shrugged, giving a noncommittal “tch”. He knew he was pretty good, but then most of the runaway omegas learned to fight to some extent. You weren’t going to survive long on the streets if you couldn’t protect yourself. 

“And that’s where we get to my proposition,” Erwin continued, not fazed in the slightest by Levi’s obvious lack of interest. “I’d like to offer you a job.” 

That made Levi stop in his tracks as he looked at the alpha with disbelief. 

“Are you nuts? I’m an omega, if you hadn’t noticed. I can’t have a job.”

Erwin sighed and grimaced slightly.

“I know I can’t legally offer you a job and I find it absolutely outrageous. But we have some omegas working with us and we found a solution to this problem. Formally the agreement would be signed by your alpha and legally he would be our employee, not you. You could come as a helper and the paperwork would be fine. But the offer is for you. We could use an omega with your fighting skills.” 

“And who is ‘we’?” Levi looked at Erwin suspiciously. It seemed too good to be true, but they really needed money, especially with Eren’s tendency to lose any job he got in a span of days. If Levi could work the problem would be solved. But then “an omega with fighting skills” was rather dubious as a job description.

“The Scouting Corps. Omega Rescue Movement,” Erwin replied with a bright smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some fluffiness before things turn dark. And I'm sorry, all Mikasa's fans. I don't like her, and that may show in the scenes with her, but I promise, I tried to write her reasonably.   
> No triggering content in this chapter (I think...), but a Levi-typical language is a given. But I won't write every chapter that Levi has a foul mouth, alright?

Oh gods, Levi, you have to agree!” Eren exclaimed excitedly, awkwardly trying to sit up in Mike’s arms. “I’ve heard of them!”  
“I don’t have to do anything.” Levi bristled immediately. “And everyone has heard of them.”  
That wasn’t exactly true, but Scouting Corps was a big talk among the omegas who were forced to live on the fringe of the society alone. Some had seen them as ultimate saviors of omegas, who eventually will take them off the streets and force the change of the law. Levi wasn’t much of a believer himself. He didn’t know personally anyone who would benefit from the Scouting Corps’ actions, and he didn’t really believe that the organization could have any impact on the society standards. Still, they were rumored to do a good work among the runaways and the mainstream press portrayed them as a borderline terrorist organization, which, in Levi’s books, could mean only good things.  
“Assuming, I agree… which isn’t a given! What would I do?” He finally asked.   
“You would join us in the field,” Erwin replied without missing a beat. “We often have to get omegas from the streets and from abusive households. It doesn’t always go smoothly, that’s why we need a fighter. And the rescuees usually have bad experiences with alphas and betas, often are deeply traumatized, so having omega on the team would help greatly in calming them and gaining their trust.”   
“Levi…” Eren almost whined. “Just think of that. You could do something good and you wouldn’t sit at home all day. You aren’t cut out to be idling your days away.”   
The brat had a point. Levi pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed quietly. It might be worth giving a shot.   
“What’s the salary?” He asked finally. If he agreed it wouldn’t be from the goodness of his heart, but because they needed to eat.   
The sum that Erwin named without a blink of an eye almost made him stagger.   
They could move to a better part of a town. They could own a flat with a running water and an automatic water heater. They could heat their home in the winter with pure coal, not this suspicious stuff that gave more toxic smoke than anything else and left atrocious stains of every surface.   
“...this is of course a high risk position, so we can negotiate the terms,” Erwin continued. “You’d have free days too and of course you won’t be obligated to come during your heat. We will pay all your medical expenses, not only these work-related, and…”  
“I’m in,” Levi interrupted.   
Eren hooted enthusiastically and Erwin smiled slightly extending his hand to the omega.   
“I’m happy to have you on board, Levi. I believe our cooperation would be beneficial to everyone.”   
Levi shook Erwin’s hand with a surreal feeling, waiting for the other shoe to drop. Nobody gave jobs to omegas. Nobody offered so much to a random person they just met on a street. Nobody shook hands with omegas as if the were equals.   
“You both need some time to recuperate after today, I believe,” Erwin smiled. “So I won’t force you to go to the headquarters tomorrow. But I’d like to visit you two to draw paperwork, if you don’t have any problem with that.”   
“That would be great,” Eren answered with a smile. “We live just around the corner,” he informed the bigger alpha promptly.   
Usually Levi would be angry at his alpha for giving their address away, but he was still shocked from the events of the last few minutes. Not to mention, that if there was actually a job on the line (which the omega still found hard to believe) they would have to give Erwin their data anyway, so probably there was no harm done.   
They finally came to their tenement house and Mike gently lowered Eren to let him stand on his own. Erwin smiled softly at Levi.   
“I’ll come tomorrow around noon, then. Is that fine?” He asked.   
“Yeah, I guess. It’s apartment number 9, on the top floor,” the omega answered, automatically helping Eren stand.   
“Thank you for this opportunity, Mr. Smith,” Eren said, much more genially than Levi managed. “I’m really excited for Levi.”   
“I’m sure we could talk about the opportunities for you too, Eren,” Erwin smiled. “We need all the help we can get.”   
“Great. We’ll talk tomorrow. Right now I need to get this brat to the bed,” Levi grumbled, not really in a mood for further pleasantries. Erwin laughed politely, biding them both good night and even Mike, who was silent the whole time, cracked a little smile.  
Even hissing from pain, Eren couldn’t shut up even for a second.   
“It’s fantastic we met them, Levi,” he babbled as they were making their way up the stairs. “It’s a stroke of luck we really needed. I’m so happy that this day turned out so great!”   
“I’m not sure if I believe that it will turn out so peachy,” Levi grouched, letting Eren to put most of his weight on him. “And besides, it was a rather shitty day in general and it would be even worse. Our groceries were completely destroyed in the fight, and that means we have only some stale bread for dinner and tomorrow’s breakfast.”  
“Don’t be sooo gloomy!” Eren chirped. “Have you heard how much is he going to pay? It’s going to be a completely new life for us. Don’t tell me you aren’t even a little excited.”   
“I’ll believe it, when I see it. For now we’ve got a bunch of shitty promises from some guy we met in a dark park. It’s not something I’d wager my future on.”   
“But you agreed! You can’t be as unimpressed as you’re trying to tell me!”   
“I have agreed because I want to see if he’s going to cash these promises in. As far as I know we gave our address to some random creep who’s going to murder us in our sleep. Only time will tell if his word is any good and as for now we have no dinner, I’ve spend most of my day cuffed on a shitty bench and you probably have another three ribs broken.” Levi paused for a second. “I’m actually looking forward to being murdered in my sleep.”  
“You need some more optimism in your life, old man,” Eren laughed brilliantly and Levi suppressed a smirk. Maybe the brat was right.   
“I actually believe that something really good happened today and you should think that too. You’d sleep better. And I’m going to draw you a bath, so you won’t have to complain on the filthy benches anymore. I might even have some bubbles hidden for exactly this kind of an occasion.”  
“You are going straight to bed, brat,” Levi protested, opening the door. “You are definitely not going to draw me anything. I even doubt if you’d be able to lift a bucket, given the shape you’re in.”  
“Can I at least get you the bubbles?” Eren asked, leaning down to place a chaste kiss on Levi’s cheek. “I’m happy and proud of you and I believe you should celebrate a bit.”  
Levi sighed, letting himself smile a bit. Eren’s affections worried him for numerous reasons, but he had to admit, that the brat was charming when he was like that. And he even didn’t mind the peck.  
“Fine, you can tell me where the bubbles are. After I check your injuries.”  
“That’s not the same!” Eren pouted, but let himself to be led to one of the two narrow beds and sat obiedently. “I wanted to give you the bubbles.”  
“Don’t be a brat. Now, can you get your shirt off or do I need to help you?”   
“I’m always going to be a brat,” Eren smirked. “Your brat.”   
Levi harrumphed loudly, trying to mask his embarrassment. He knew that Eren knew that his feelings weren’t reciprocated, and he claimed to be happy to wait for Levi to change his mind (apparently, given that they were compatible on a biological level, Eren was somehow sure that it also would work emotionally). Levi wasn’t as hopeful in this matter as the young alpha and the endearments served only to make him uncomfortable. Still, it wasn’t a price too steep to pay for a relative comfort of living as a claimed omega with an alpha who was perfectly happy just to be in his proximity.   
Because as far as alphas went, Eren wasn’t a bad one, even if he wasn’t a model alpha according to the society standards. He was encouraging, helpful and he hadn’t tried even once to force any sort of intimacy on Levi (not that he had any chance if he ever tried). Just a soft peck on a cheek once in a while and some warm words. Levi could live with that. In a way it was even nice, even though it served to show the strong emotional disproportion of their relationship.   
“You wanted to check my ribs,” Eren said quietly, not even for a second mistaking Levi’s silence for anything else than it was: a somber moment of reflection.   
“Yeah. Sure.” The omega stood up, preparing swiftly their medical supplies. If Erwin’s offer was genuine, it didn’t came a second too soon. Their supplies were dwindling and they weren’t able to afford restocking them without Scouting Corps’ money. Maybe they will be able to get some sort of advance if they played it right. As far as Levi was concerned Erwin still had to prove his honest intentions.  
“The bruising is bad, Eren,” Levi said after a while of assessing his alpha’s general condition. “I’m going to apply some numbing salve and wrap it a little bit tighter than before.”   
“What about your jaw? I know we were running low on the salve. Will it be enough for us both?” The young alpha was genuinely worried. Levi shook his head.   
“Not enough, but I’ll live. My jaw isn’t half as bad as your ribs.”  
Eren whined.   
“Levi, but you’re in pain too. I wasn’t able to protect you, let me at least help you. It’s my duty…”   
Levi’s eyes flashed dangerously.  
“I don’t need protection, Eren, and you know it well,” he spat through gritted teeth. “What I need are basic human rights, and you’re doing more than enough to help me with that. Now stop with this alpha bullshit and let me take care of you, brat.”   
Eren sighed, deflated.   
“Levi, please. I feel bad knowing you’re hurting.”  
“You will feel even worse sleeping without a painkiller. I’m going to treat myself to a nice hot bath and I’m going to be fine. You’re in a much worse shape.”  
Finally, Eren shut up. In their home Levi’s word was the law and Eren learned long ago to save ammunition for the most important fights. It was weird, at first, deferring to an omega, but the steel will was one of the characteristics that made Levi so attractive to Eren. The fact that the omega finally allowed himself to smile in Eren’s presence was something that the young alpha counted as a huge victory. He wasn’t going to ruin it by his stubbornness or the foolish need to be on top. Gods knew that Levi was humiliated often enough and needed some measure of control at least behind the closed doors.   
“Alright, it’s as good as it’s going to be without a doctor,” Levi finally said, patting lightly Eren’s thigh. “Unfortunately, I wasn’t joking about the stale bread. Get some and go to sleep.”  
“I’ll pass,” the alpha smiled gently. “Bubbles?”   
The omega smiled briefly and stood up.   
“Fine, where are they?”  
Eren stood up from his bed and lifted the mattress, then winced,as he pulled the tender muscles.   
“I’m going to need your help. They should be near the wall.”  
Levi shook his head and crawled under the lifted mattress.   
“You couldn’t put them in a cabinet like a normal human being?” He grumbled, retrieving the pouch with bubbling salts. Eren smiled.  
“I wanted to have something to surprise you.”   
Levi stood up, rolling his eyes.   
“Well, I guess you did.”   
Then something unbelievable happened. Levi stood on his toes and smooched Eren’s cheek gently. It was a fleeting, chaste gesture, the contact no longer than a second, but the alpha found himself blushing immediately.   
“Thank you, Eren,” Levi said then turned around to go to their tiny bathroom to prepare his long awaited bath, leaving the alpha speechless. 

The morning found Eren chewing in a stale bread in his bed, while Levi was obsessively scrubbing the already spotless flat.   
“Don’t get any crumbs on the bed, brat,” Levi reprimanded him absentmindedly. “It’s hell to get it out of the mattress.”   
“Levi, love, the flat is already spotless,” Eren complained. Levi winced slightly at the endearment. “Stop with the cleaning and eat something.”   
“We have a guest today,” Levi snapped, seemingly putting all his weight on the rice brush he was using to scrub some invisible spot on the floor. “I won’t receive a guest in a pigsty.”   
The alpha just sighed, defeated. He knew there was no use in trying to convince Levi to stop cleaning when he was in this mood. He suspected that the years spend living on the filthy streets did some permanent damage to Levi’s head when in came to hygiene. Eren didn’t really mind, it was relatively harmless, but he hated that his omega was apt to hurt himself with his obsessive cleaning. But as long as Levi’s hands didn’t bleed, he had no idea what he could do to stop him, so he just returned to his mindless chewing.   
Finally a loud knocking sounded through the flat and Levi seemed to panic for a second, looking at all his cleaning utensils scattered around the floor.   
“Calm down, take your time,” Eren stood up heavily. “I’ll get the door, Erwin won’t mind.”  
Levi send him a look so full of gratitude that Eren felt uneasy for a second.   
“Take your time,” he repeated, making his way to the door.   
It took a while before he finally managed to reach the door, certainly long enough for his omega to hide his cleaning supplies.  
Erwin Smith stood in the doorway with a charming smile and an undescriptive bag and a briefcase in his hands.   
“Good morning, Eren. How are you feeling today?”   
“Thank you, Mr. Smith,” Eren smiled slightly. “Not worse than yesterday.”   
“Well, that’s kind of a relief. And please, Erwin is enough. We are all friends here.”   
“Right.” Eren rubbed the back of his neck and stepped from the door. “Please, come in.”   
“I’ve noticed yesterday that your food was trampled in the scuffle, so I thought that you might be needing supplies. I hope you don’t mind that I brought some.” He lifted the bag higher, making Eren smile widely.   
“You’re godsend, Erwin. We were running really low and I wouldn’t like Levi to go on his own today, considering what happened yesterday.”   
“Like I would care, shitty brat,” Levi appeared from the bathroom, nodding his head in a greeting. “But thanks, Erwin. It’s appreciated.”  
Erwin beamed, unpacking the groceries on the table standing in the middle of the room. There was bread and cheese, ham and sausages, raw meat and vegetables, all of much higher quality than Levi and Eren were used too.  
“That must have cost a shitton of money,” Levi noticed with his trademark flat expression. “How much do we owe you?”  
“Consider it a compensation for my barging in. I feel bad for inconveniencing you, but I really believe that meeting in the headquarters would be even more troublesome for you right now.”   
“‘ts fine,” Levi answered with a drawl, looking suspiciously at the items on the table. “I won’t lie, I’d be more than happy to see that money you spoke about yesterday.”  
“Of course, we will talk about it in a second. But why don’t we start with a nice breakfast and getting to know each other a little better? I can see you’re still wary, Levi, and I’d like to dissuade any doubts you might have.”  
“Fine. Why don’t we start with the money? You offered me a fucking fortune. How can such a fringe organization as Scouting Corps offer this kind of cash?” Even as he spoke, Levi started to unpack the food, hiding it in the cabinets in the kitchenette.   
“I happen to be an only heir of a very wealthy family,” Erwin smiled, getting out of the omega’s way. “And I decided to put my resources into a good use.”   
“So very noble,” Levi sneered, washing the meat and putting it in a bowl with seasonings to be cooked later. “What makes a wealthy brat ‘put the resources into a good use’?”   
Eren hid his face in his hand, deeply embarrassed by his omega’s attitude, but Erwin only smiled.   
“My omega. He’s a good boy and always wanted to make some change. And as I find his cause worthy I decided to fund the Scouting Corps and fight the good fight. For him and for the omegas who weren’t as lucky as he was.”   
“Of course.” Levi scoffed. “So this whole endeavor is just to make some shitty omega happy. I suppose that when he gets bored or when it gets too troublesome you’re going to shut down the whole operation and leave the rest in the lurch?”   
Erwin furrowed his brow.   
“I assure you that we are all very dedicated to the cause. I saw firsthandedly what current laws and customs do to the omegas, how absolutely horrible their life could be. I have no intention of closing the operation. Not while millions of omegas suffer from the lack of the basic human rights.“  
Levi quietly sliced the bread and the ham and set the table, seemingly not paying Erwin any attention.   
“We need you, Levi,” Erwin pleaded. “I understand that it might seem a distant problem to you, seeing as you got a decent alpha yourself, but surely you must understand the plight…”   
“Stop right here,” Eren cut in. “I assure you that no one understands better than Levi. We’ve been together for just the last few months.”   
Erwin opened his mouth, as if he wanted to say something, but closed it back. Then, after a while, he spoke again.   
“I’m terribly sorry. I didn’t mean…”  
“I don’t want to commit myself to a cause that in the end will turn out to be a passing fancy of some spoiled brat and his equally spoiled alpha,” Levi said quietly. “It’s shitty enough to be omega. I…” He stopped talking, looking absently at the slice of ham.   
“I understand. You don’t want to be used, you don’t want to get your hopes up. As for now I can only assure you we - I - mean well. You’d have to actually come to us, to work with us to see for yourself. But I’m sure you will see that we’re all genuine in our motives and committed to the cause of the omegas. Because as I see that, the cause of the omegas is the cause of humanity. Our civilization can’t grow, can’t even survive if we systematically oppress the third part of society. The most vital part, even, because neither alphas nor betas can give birth to the next generations.”   
“The beta pregnancy is possible,” Levi noted flatly. “And we are not breeding mares.”   
“Yes, it’s possible, but it’s much more rare and dangerous. And I never considered omegas ‘breeding mares’ as you put it. But it doesn’t change the fact that we need omegas healthy, happy and willing to give birth, otherwise we’re all doomed. Not to mention that the treatment of omegas is simply inhumane and must be changed, just because it’s decent thing to do.”   
“A decent thing to do”, Levi repeated. “Not something many alphas would bother themselves with.”  
Erwin shrugged and offered a half smile.   
“Maybe there isn’t many of us, but we do what we can.”   
“You’ve said that the offer also includes the brat. Let’s talk about this first.” The omega sat down and prepared himself a sandwich, seeming uninterested despite his question.  
“Well…” Erwin actually looked a bit of nervous right now. “I need to start with clarifying something. The offer is real”, he assured quickly, noticing suspicous look from Levi. “It’s just… even with our budget we can’t afford paying you both the same money. Levi... “ He turned to the second alpha. “Levi’s unique. We desperately need an omega like him and that’s why I’m willing to pay any amount to get him on board. You on the other hand…” He paused, looking like he was trying to find proper words. Eren laughed, waving his hand lightly.   
“I know, I’m nothing special. In fact, I’ve been called a wimp my whole life and there’s nothing you can say that would offend me in this matter. I’m not really a fighter and I understand that. And I know Levi is unique. That’s why I’m proud to be his alpha.”   
Levi made an odd choking sound over his sandwich, which both the alphas politely ignored. Erwin exhaled with an obvious relief.   
“I would never use such words, but well, I have to admit that I can’t see you in our field team. The job I wanted to offer you might sound boring, as it’s a desk job, but it’s important nevertheless. We’ve got a team focused on the legal aspect of our operations. We don’t only protect the omegas physically, we also offer law advice and protection. This part is run by my omega, Armin, and I’m sure he could use another pair of hands there. It’s, however, what you could call an entry-level job. You would earn much less than Levi. And you’d have to submit to Armin in all work-related issues. I know it might be hard to process...”  
Eren smiled.   
“I’m used to having an omega bossing me around. That’s not a problem. And I understand the money issue, really. I’d be happy to help, if Levi agrees.”   
Levi raised his head from his food, giving Eren an odd look.   
“Right now it’s about what you want, Eren. Don’t make it about me.”   
“I want to be comfortable with that, Levi. Whether you want me to work with you or not, it’s your decision. If you decide you don’t want to work for them, that’s fine too. We don’t have to accept.”   
“If you want this job you should take it without looking at me.”  
Eren gave Levi long, level look then smiled and turned to Erwin.   
“Fine. If he has no objections, then I’d gladly work for your omega.”   
“Armin,” Erwin corrected with a smile then turned to Levi. “What about you, Levi? Are you still in?”   
“Will the brat have his medical expenses covered?” Levi asked, watching Erwin carefully. The alpha cracked a smile.  
“Well, if you’ll work for us, he will.”   
“That’s a shitty way to convince me, you know.”   
“Maybe. But does it work?”  
“So let me get things straight. You want me to kick asshole alphas’ asses and calm down snotty omegas while we take them from streets and their homes, right?”   
“Well, that’s a way to put it.”   
“And you’re going to pay me enough, every month, so we can leave this shithole and get an actual apartment. One in which I won’t have to hunt cockroaches every day before breakfast.”   
“And some more.”   
“And if I or the brat will get sick or injured you will pay for the treatment.”   
“Yes.”   
Levi was silent for a while, looking at the food placed on the table.   
“I want an advance today. You can take it from my first salary.”  
“I had a feeling you will say something like that.” Erwin smiled, opening his briefcase and pulling out a stack of documents and an envelope.   
“There’s a third part of your salary in here,” he put the envelope on the table. “It’s yours if you sign the agreement.” 

 

They sat at the table in silence long after Erwin was gone, both looking at the envelope neither of them has touched.   
“I’ve got a job.” Levi was the first to break the silence. “I’ve got a fucking job.”  
Eren smiled and pushed the envelope towards his omega.   
“Yes, you have. And it pays pretty penny.”   
The omega looked at it with sheer disbelief written over his usually impassive face.   
“Why are you giving me this?” He asked.   
“It’s your money, Levi. You should have it.”  
Levi scoffed, still not touching the envelope.   
“Not really. It’s not like I ‘m allowed to have anything.”  
Eren furrowed his brows.   
“Bullshit. This is the money Erwin paid to have you on his team. I don’t care what the law says. It’s yours.”  
“So I should take it to get arrested for shopping tomorrow again? I don’t think so.”   
Eren rubbed the bridge of his nose.   
“The papers should come next week. After that it won’t be a problem again. We’ll take it easy until then. But you should go out with Mikasa and get yourself something nice today. You deserve that.”  
Levi raised one of his perfect thin eyebrows.   
“I thought it was supposed to be my money?”   
Eren sputtered, looking at his omega in terror.   
“Of, course it’s yours… I didn’t mean… It’s just… I will never tell you what to do…” He inhaled and smiled shyly. “I’m sorry. I just think that you should treat yourself for once, especially that you finally can afford that. You don’t really take care of yourself… and…” He lowered his eyes, looking slightly constipated.   
“Don’t shit yourself.” Levi finally opened the envelope, looking gingerly inside. “Fine. When Mikasa comes today, I’ll go out with her and buy something. Satisfied?”   
Eren beamed at him.   
“Just don’t get a new laundry soap.”   
“My money,” Levi reminded him with a hint of a smug smile. “If I want to buy half of the soap shop, I will.” 

It was about two hours after when Mikasa came in to check on her injured brother.   
“‘Kasa! You won’t believe what happened!” Eren greeted her enthusiastically as soon as she came through the door. “Levi’s got a job! Actually we both got a job!”   
Mikasa stopped in her tracks in the entrance where she was taking off her shoes. That was about the limit of her acceptance towards Levi’s idiosyncrasies.   
“What are you talking about?” She asked, a little bit sharplier than usual. “Have you hit your head?” The harsh tone was swiftly replaced by a genuine worry.   
“Actually, what the brat says is true.” Levi turned from the kitchenette where he was boiling water for a tea. It was a cheap ass brew, leaving much to desire in Levi’s opinion, but he wasn’t going to be complaining. Not after the long time he spend without an access to any kind of tea. “I’ve got a job. A pretty good one, on the top of that. But to answer your second question, he has, in fact, hit his head yesterday. And broken a few more ribs, just because I couldn’t get hold on you when you were needed. Where were you?”  
“That’s not really your business, Levi.” Mikasa scowled at him. “What do you mean ‘he has broken a few more ribs’? He was supposed to stay at home.”   
“He was, that’s why I was looking for you. I’ve got arrested while shopping for groceries yesterday. I wanted to get you to get me out from the station, but I made the gendarmes send runners to all of your usual haunts and they came with nothing. Finally I needed to ask Eren to come and get me before they decided to ship me to a facility.”  
“You could wait! I was pretty busy most of the day, but I went back home at early evening. There was no reason to drag Eren to the station!”   
It was Levi’s turn to scowl deeply.   
“I doubt they would let me spend the night. I’ve annoyed the hell outta them arguing the whole day and forcing them to send dozens of runners after you. Hell, I would annoy myself.”   
“Guys, can you just stop?” Eren whined from his place on the couch. “‘Kasa, Levi spend whole day on the station, just to avoid sending for me. Sitting on the bench that was filthy even to my standards, and you know how he feels about cleanliness. Honestly, I’m amazed he hadn’t freaked out there. Not to mention, that he was gone so long that I was starting to freak out.”   
“I wouldn’t freak out,” Levi grumbled, measuring the tea in the pot. “But the brat has a point. It was a fucking dump.”  
“Fine, you did what was necessary,” Mikasa finally relented. “But that doesn’t explain the broken ribs, the shiner you have on your face nor that whole job thing.”   
“We were jumped on our way back. Nine assholes who hadn’t had anything better to do than insult and beat your brother.”   
“Insult and beat my brother? And you were just standing there, looking?”   
“I’m just one man, Mikasa,” Levi drawled, gritting his teeth. “And besides, isn’t it an alpha who is supposed to protect his omega?”   
Mikasa scoffed loudly.   
“You two don’t work that way, and we all know it, so don’t try to be cute with me. What happened?”   
“Guys, please?” Eren tried once again. “I’m getting a headache from the condensed hostility in the air. We got jumped, we fought, it was pretty bad. But then these guys from the Scouting Corps came, and with their help we got rid of the scum. And they were amazed by Levi and they offered him a job.”   
“I can’t imagine what they saw,” she grouched, but accepted the cup of tea Levi has poured her.   
“Stop it, ‘Kasa, please. Levi is a badass and you know it. And they know it too, so they asked him to become a part of their field team and help them to rescue omegas from the streets. Actually, today I signed the agreement for the both of us.”  
“Are you going to be in this… field team too?” She asked, raising her brows high. Eren pulled a face.  
“Are you serious?” He asked, gesturing at his thin arm, currently encased in a splint. “I’m not cut out for that. I’m going to help with their legal work.” He sighed. “It will be probably just organizing papers for them, or something like that, but I’m happy to help them anyway.”   
“Don’t be melodramatic, brat,” Levi sat down in a rickety chair next to the couch, holding his cup by the rim, as usual. “I’m sure they’ll find you a meaningful job and I’m sure you’ll do fine.”   
Eren sighed.   
“Don’t try to brighten me up when it’s not necessary. I’m excited for you already, but I know Erwin doesn’t really need me. He gave me the job out of pity. Maybe to give you another reason to join. But I’m fine with that. I’ll be glad to help anyway, and I couldn’t be more happy for you. That’s enough for me.” He smiled brightly, and refilled his cup.   
“Tch. Suit yourself.”  
“So, Levi is going to risk his hide, while you’re going to push papers,” Mikasa commented, watching her brother carefully. “Are you okay with that?”   
Eren winced.   
“I’m not exactly thrilled with risks,” he admitted. “But I know Levi can handle it and even if I was out with him, there would be nothing I could do to help. I know I’m not exactly the model alpha…”   
Levi scowled, sending Mikasa a death glare.   
“I wouldn’t want some shitty ‘model alpha’, so be glad that you aren’t one,” he said. “You are a decent guy and that’s more than enough. I really don’t care that you aren’t muscled as an ape.”   
“The midget is right,” the female alpha said, looking like she just swallowed a toad. “You have the heart in the right place and that’s what counts.”   
“If you say so.” Eren wasn’t going to argue, but he didn’t seem to be convinced either. “‘Kasa, could you take Levi shopping? I don’t want him to go alone until he has his papers, not after yesterday.”   
“Whatever you need me to.” She smiled gently at her brother, standing up. “Let’s go then, we don’t have much time until the shops close.” 

As soon as the door closed behind them, Levi glared at Mikasa heavily.   
“I know that you don’t like me, but do you have to act so abrasively every single time you see me? It upsets him, if you hadn’t noticed.”  
“Honestly, I hope that he will finally see for himself how fucked up is this… arrangement of yours,” she answered, clipping her words. Levi raised one eyebrow and grimaced.   
“How the fuck is this ‘fucked up’? It’s a perfectly fucking normal relationship.”  
Mikasa sneered.   
“Three ‘fucks’ in two short sentences. I'm impressed.”   
“You haven’t answered my question.”  
“You’re using him.”   
It was Levi’s turn to scoff.   
“No kidding. Do you really think, that he doesn’t get anything of that?”  
“Yeah, you cook and clean. And now, apparently, you became a moneymaker. He could have had all of that if he stayed with me.”   
“Oh, yeah.” Levi said in a sarcastic monotone. “Twenty three year old alpha, still living with his older sister. That’s a fucking perfectly healthy relationship.”   
“Well, at least I do love him.”   
Levi stopped in his tracks, looking icily at the alpha.   
“Listen, missy. The truth is that you have literally no business in my relationship with Eren. But if you really must know, he knows how I feel and he’s fine with it. And I actually can stand the brat, which is more than I can say about ninety nine per cent of the society. But if you took your head out of your ass and tried to actually look at him even once, you’d see he’s happy. Which is more than I could say when I first met him. He was the most miserable little shit I ever saw, despite all your loving attention. So maybe, just maybe, you could finally shut up and suck it up for him, if you love him so much as you claim to.”  
“He is my brother. He is my business,” she replied, seething with rage. “But fine, I’ll try to act more… accommodating around him. But don’t mistake it for any liking on my side.”   
“That’s all I ask. Now can we get this shopping done, so we could finally leave each others presence?” 

Despite his own urging Levi took his sweet time while shopping, just to annoy Eren’s sister. The downside of that was the fact that Eren himself was almost bouncing with nerves when the omega finally came back with heavy bags.   
“Oh Gods, you’re finally here,” the young alpha exhaled in relief, standing clumsily up despite his heavy split on his leg. Levi barely managed to put the bags on the table when Eren enveloped him in a warm embrace. “I was starting to worry something happened again.”   
Levi squirmed out of the hug, wincing uncomfortably.   
“I was with Mikasa until it was time to go home. Everything was fine.”   
“I was kind of afraid that you are going to squabble so much that she will leave you alone with all that. I hate this tense relationship you two have.”  
“It’s not exactly my fault,” Levi grumbled. “I’ve actually tried to convince her to act more civilized. I’m not sure if it worked.”   
“I don’t blame you, Levi,” Eren smiled, leaning on the table and watching Levi unpack the bags. “Have you gotten yourself something nice?”   
Levi’s lips twitched slightly and he reached into one of the bags. He pulled out several different bars of soap and placed it in the front of Eren. The alpha grimaced, looking at the soap as if it offended him.   
“Are you serious? I really meant that when I said you should treat yourself.”   
“I’m treating myself. It’s a high quality soap. Better than anything I have ever used.”   
“You’re no fun, Levi. Your life really shouldn’t revolve around cleaning supplies. You should start doing some things for pleasure.”   
“It gives me a great pleasure that I finally have a place I can keep clean, brat. If you lived as I did, you wouldn’t make fun of soap.”   
“I’m sorry, Levi, I didn’t mean…” Eren immediately turned apologetic, visibly ashamed of his attitude. To his astonishment, the omega cracked a brief smile.   
“Don’t shit yourself, brat. I’m fucking with you.” He reached into the bag once again, this time taking out a fancy little packet tied with white ribbon. “I was in a tea shop. I thought Mikasa was going to have kittens, when I was looking for something nice.”   
Eren chuckled.   
“And you’re probably going to tell me that you absolutely weren’t drawing it as much as possible, hoping exactly for that?”   
Levi didn’t smile, but his eyes flashed mischievously.   
“Nah, it was too much fun to watch her squirm.”  
The alpha laughed, the loud, deep sound, then winced in pain as his battered ribs protested.   
“You’re absolutely devious, have I told you that?” He asked, smiling despite strain.   
“I take it as a compliment.” Levi reached into the bag once again, this time fishing out a little jar. “I’ve got you stronger painkillers. You should take some, while I put this stuff away. And then maybe I’ll make us a nice pot of tea?”   
“Sounds wonderful, Levi,” Eren smiled once again,giving Levi an uncomfortably tender look, and the omega immediately busied himself with the purchases, avoiding his alpha’s gaze. 

They had a few quiet days before Levi was supposed to report to the Scouting Corps headquarters. The bruise on his face faded almost completely by this time, but the same couldn’t be said about Eren’s injuries.   
“Brat, you have broken bones. And Erwin specifically said, that he doesn’t expect you to come until you’ll get better.” The omega tried to reason with the overly excited alpha. “You should stay in.”   
“But I feel better already. And these pills are magic. I don’t want to sit at home for weeks, Levi.”   
“Yeah, these pills are magic. You’re high as a kite.” Levi shuffled through their wardrobe, looking for something decent to wear on his first day of work. Decent, and hopefully not to restricting. Eyeing his meager closet with distaste, he finally settled for dark, fitted pants white button-down and a white cravat.   
“Levi, please,” Eren pleaded. Levi scowled.   
“It’s not like I can stop you if you are so dead-set on hurting yourself.”   
The alpha laughed, looking slightly embarrassed.   
“Well, actually you can. It’s not like I can dress up on my own with these bandages.”  
Levi sighed and dived into the wardrobe once again, fishing out a set of loose clothes for Eren.   
“I should let you stay in your pajamas,” he commented sourly, unbuttoning a tan shirt to help Eren put it on.  
“You’re the best, Levi,” Eren beamed.   
“You won’t be saying that when the painkillers wear off,” Levi grumbled, carefully threading the alpha’s broken arm through the short sleeve. .  
“Oh, come on. I’ll be probably sitting the whole day. I’m not the one who will go out on the streets and…” Eren sighed and suddenly hugged his omega tightly with his good arm.  
“Oi! Brat, stop it!” Levi pushed away, a little more violently than planned. Eren paled a bit when the sharp pain from his injured ribs reached him.   
“Shit. I’m sorry. What came over you? You know, i don’t like… it.” Levi waved his hand in an unclear gesture.  
“I’m sorry, Levi. I’m happy and proud of you… But I worry. I know you will be fine, and I know that you will be much better off alone, than if I insisted to go with you, but it still goes against my every single instinct. I’m supposed to take care of you and protect you and…”   
He dropped his eyes down, and he missed the moment Levi’s usual stern expression softened. He gingerly put a hand on Eren’s cheek, pulling him to meet his eyes.  
“Brat, look at me.” When the alpha complied, Levi dropped his hand down and sighed quietly. “Look, I’ve lived on the streets since I was eighteen. Stealing for living, fighting the alphas who believed that since I was unclaimed I’m a public property, hiding from the gendarmerie. In some ways I better know how to act there than in safe home with you. And I’ll be working with well trained alphas, who… well, they are supposed to be omega protectors, aren’t they? I doubt they will let anything happen to me, if my own skills won’t be enough. Stop fretting.”  
“You’re right, I know.” Was Eren’s reply, but the alpha still looked uneasy. Levi pinched the bridge of his nose and gave him a small, almost unnoticeable smile, then rubbed the scent glands on his wrists together and pushed one straight into his alpha nose. Levi couldn’t smell it too well himself, but he knew he was radiating a calm, happy scent. Something he would never thought possible until a few months ago.  
“Eren, I get that it’s hard for you. And I’m really grateful. The fact, that you fight your instincts to let me live my way, that you never ever tried to force me to do anything, makes me feel safer than I ever felt in my life. So, thank you.”   
Eren smiled brightly, some primal part of his brain finally registering the content scent of his omega and the said omega declaring he was feeling safe with him. But after a second the smile faltered a bit.   
“Can I hug you now?” He asked pitifully. “I really need to.”  
Levi huffed unhappily but nodded.   
“Just keep it quick. We have places to be today.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter probably won't appear before next Thursday, as I hadn't much time to write this week. For now, have some Hanji :) 
> 
> TW: Hanji!   
> On more serious note:   
> blood,  
> setting broken bones,  
> aggressive questioning
> 
> Still unbeta'd

In the end they made it t the headquarters with a few minutes to spare. Levi stopped before entering the building and looked at it appraisingly.   
“It doesn’t look much,” he noted.   
It didn’t. Just a gray, small house hidden in a back alley, in a row of similar gray buildings.  
“It doesn’t,” Eren agreed. “Does it really matter though?”   
Levi just nodded in answer, steeling himself to walk through the doors. Because, as inconspicuous as it was, if anything what Erwin said was true, everything was going to change once he entered.   
Of course, the society won’t suddenly stop being fucked up, but he’ll finally have a place where he would be respected and treated as equal by someone else than Eren. For someone who just a few days ago got arrested just because he wasn’t good enough to buy some groceries, that was a big change.   
“Come on,” Eren urged gently, as if guessing what was going through his omega’s head. “You’re going to be late if you’ll stay looking at this door.”   
If there was something Levi wouldn’t accept, it was tardiness, so the remark finally made him move. He straightened his back, raised his head and entered the place like he owned it. Eren followed behind him, smiling softly.  
“OOOOH, HERE YOU ARE!” The loud squeal made them both wince as a tall beta with enormous glasses and messy brown hair tied in something resembling a ponytail jumped from the counter situated in the front of the door. They assessed the newcomers and turned to Eren with worry in their eyes.   
“Erwin told me that our new omega field agent is coming in today, but he didn’t tell me that you were so awfully battered. You’re in no shape to go out today, honey, what was he thinking?”   
Both Eren and Levi looked at them, Eren obviously flabbergasted, Levi with his usual unreadable expression. The person with glasses tutted over Eren, looking over his dressings.   
“I’m going to have his ass. But it’s good you came today anyway, this splint doesn’t look too sturdy, I’m going to change it. But the dressings are fine, at least. We’re gonna change them anyway, but it’s good that your alpha is taking care of you, darling.”   
Eren looked at them in stunned silence, but Levi finally cracked a little smile, which was gone as soon as it appeared.   
“Did you stuff your nose full of shit, Shitty Glasses?” He asked, his tone even even if there was an amused glint in his eyes. “‘He’s my alpha. I’m the one you were told about.”   
The beta jumped away, blushing wildly.   
“Oh my, I’m so sorry. My sense of smell isn’t so good since I had an accident in the lab. My name’s Hanji Zoe, by the way, I’m the head of research and the chief medical officer here. They/them pronouns, please.”   
“It’s nice to meet you,” Eren managed, still slightly shocked. “And it’s fine, really. I’m Eren and this is Levi.”   
“He does have this omega vibe, after all, doesn’t he,” Levi mused, his expression still stony. By the way he straightened up a little bit more Eren could tell, that he was feeling smug, but there was no way in hell somebody who didn’t know him could recognize that. Still, even if the jab hurt a little, seeing his omega happy took an edge from the blow, so the alpha managed to smile.   
“Everyone has an omega vibe, compared to you, darling.” The endearment came on its own, and Eren immediately regretted that, as Levi’s habitual scowl deepened a little.   
Hanji turned their attention from Eren to Levi and noticed the expression too.   
“Oh, don’t you have the most adorable little scowl, honey!” They chirped, not fazed by the murderous glare the omega send their way. “I’m sorry, I should have guessed that the tiny one is the omega, but you’re build so well, sunshine! But then, I understand now why Erwin was so excited to meet you.”   
“Uhm, he really doesn’t like…” Eren tried to interrupt, but the beta didn’t seem to hear him.  
“We’re going to need to order the uniforms for you, honey, I really didn’t expect someone so short. I know omegas tend to be on the smaller side, but you’re so teeny! It’s cute!”   
It was a flash. One second Hanji was gushing over Levi, the next they were sprawling on the floor, clutching their bloody nose. Eren cleared his throat, not sure if he was more amused or embarrassed.   
“I’m sorry, Hanji, I’ve tried to tell you…”   
“I’m not ‘cute’,” Levi snarled. “And I’m not ‘teeny’.”  
“...well, that.” Eren finished with a brilliant smile, trying to bend down and help Hanji up despite his injuries.   
“Stop it, brat, you’re going to hurt yourself,” Levi remarked, watching dispassionately the beta who was still lying on the floor.   
“Ugh. I think it’s broken,” Hanji observed, examining their nose carefully. “Well, not that I had much use for it. But wow, you pack an impressive punch, shorty! Don’t you dare strain yourself, darling! I’ll be fine.” The last remark was addressed to Eren who was still trying to bend down despite his broken bones.   
“Well, I’m sorry he hit you,” Eren apologized with a flustered smile, obediently stopping his attempts to get Hanji off the floor.  
“Well, I am not sorry,” Levi grumbled.   
Hanji waved their hand, finally standing up.   
“It happens,” they informed them cheerfully. “But I was going to show you around, and now I probably should go back to lab and let Mobilit fix that.” They gestured at the broken nose. “I’ll point you to Erwin’s, shorty, and you, sweetheart--” they pointed at Eren “--should go with me. We’ll get the dressings changed and find you something more solid for splints.”   
Eren looked at Levi hesitantly.   
“You’ll be fine, Levi?”   
The omega nodded.  
“Yeah, brat. Go with them. Where should I go, Shitty Glasses?”  
While they explained Levi the way, Eren fought his muscles tensing at the thought of leaving his omega alone to deal with another alpha. His every instinct was screaming to stop him or to assist him, and it was feeling he had to stamp down often since his relationship with Levi began. His omega was a magnificent, independent human being and wouldn’t appreciate it in the slightest if he became the kind of alpha who was constantly hovering over his mate.  
He just hoped quietly that Levi appreciated the effort he put into allowing him his freedom.   
“He’s… one of a kind,” Hanji observed, looking at the leaving omega’s back. Eren couldn’t fight back a proud smile.  
“He is,” he admitted.   
“It can’t be easy. Your instincts must be in overdrive right now, seeing him go to another alpha.”  
Eren shrugged, neither agreeing nor denying. The fact that they pinpointed so easily the source of his lack of comfort was unnerving a bit, but he didn’t want it to get to his head. Reining in his protective instincts was taxing enough.  
“Shouldn’t we go get your nose fixed?” He asked, a little bit sharper than he intended. Hanji raised their brows and smiled.   
“Of course. Can I take a swab at your scent glands while we’re in the lab?”   
Eren bristled.   
“What for?”   
“I’d like to analyze the level of distress of an alpha in your situation,” they explained cheerfully taking a turn left and leading him through a long, dark corridor. “We do a lot of research to understand the biological imperatives that lie under our society’s structures. When the day comes our data might be a vital argument in discussions over new omega laws, and it’s not often that I have an access to an alpha willingly letting his omega go into a less-than-safe situation. I have lots of data about the separation anxiety both in omegas and their alphas, but most of our omegas stay in safe environment, not go out to the streets.”  
Eren sighed.   
“Well, fine.” While he didn’t appreciate the not-so-gentle reminder that Levi was going to put himself in danger, there was no harm in letting Hanji analyze his scent, and he wanted to be helpful. He also liked the sentiment of Scounting Corps attempting to change the omega laws someday. Even if the idea of not being needed by his omega anymore hurt a little, he wanted to see Levi happy. And he knew for a fact that there wasn’t much that would make him as happy as being legally independent. “Whatever you need me to do.”   
Hanji beamed at him, pushing doors on their left with their arm.   
“You are a dear, sunshine. It won’t take long, just a swab and a few questions.”   
“Questions?” Eren asked, following them to the lab.   
“I need a frame of reference to better understand the analysis. Just a few, I promise.”   
They went to a wide counter while a brown haired man working on the other side of the lab raised his head and froze.   
“Hanji, why is there blood on your shirt?” He asked, deceiptively calm.   
“Oh, don’t worry, Mo, I just got hit by a ball of short, angry grumpiness. I might have my nose broken, though.” They informed the man unfazed, not for a second turning their gaze away from the counter. “Now, let’s just take a drop of the hurt alpha feelings... “ They turned around to a flabbergasted Eren, waving around the sampling kit.   
“Now?” The alpha asked, looking at them as if they lost their mind. “Shouldn’t you get your injury checked first?”   
“The boy might have a point, Han,” the man said, hurrying to the crazy beta’s side. “Let me take a look at that.”  
“But, Mo!” Hanji whined.”He just got left by his little angry omega. The one Erwin recruited to his field team. I want to get this scent before it dilutes!”   
The man called ‘Mo’ sighed deeply.   
“Fine. But only a swab. The questionnaire may wait until I look at your nose.”   
“Great!” Hanji unpacked the sampling kit and smiled maniacally at Eren. The young alpha swallowed nervously, not really sure if agreeing was a really good idea. “Now pull your collar down, honey, show me these scent glands of yours.”   
It felt oddly inappropriate to bare his neck glands to anyone but Levi, but Eren complied, unbuttoning the highest button of his shirt and exposed the left side of his neck.   
“Is it fine?” He asked, unsure, and Hanji nodded enthusiastically.   
“Perfectly fine. Now let me…” They bend over him, pressing something vaguely resembling a cotton pad to his neck. A few seconds and the contact was gone and the very satisfied beta put the swab in a transparent little box, writing his name and date on the top.   
“I would love to get some samples from Levi too, but maybe later,” they chirped, reaching for a big notepad. “Now, a few questions...”   
“No, Hanji, now let me look at your nose.” The man, who was beta too, as Eren finally decided, looked at Hanji sternly.   
The crazy beta reluctantly put down the notepad and grimaced.   
“Just make it quick. I want to start working on that sample as soon as possible.”  
“You should take it easy,” the man scolded them gently. “Maybe even take a day off.”   
“It’s just a broken nose, Mo!” Hanji whined, seating themselves on the table. “I can work with a broken nose!”  
“I won’t force you, you’re the boss anyway,” ‘Mo’ commented sourly, wetting a towel to clean the blood out of Hanji’s face. “And this is an omega’s work?” He asked, gently prodding the broken appendage. “Impressive.”   
“He was pulling his punch,” Eren commented, feeling irrationally proud of Levi. Usually this kind of reaction would be looked down upon as an ‘unomegalike’ behavior, but Eren didn’t think that Levi should be ‘omegalike’. He was great in every single aspect, and that was more than enough.   
“I see. I’m going to make a safe bet and assume Hanji had it coming.” He wiped the last splotch of blood and grabbed the beta’s nose carefully. “I’m going to count to three. One, two--” There was a sickening crunch, when the bone snapped back into its place. The man wiped his hands on the bloodied towel and finished with a smile. “--Three.”   
“You do it every time,” Hanji complained, gingerly touching their face. Their eyes were swelling with tears of pain. “It stopped working.”   
“I’ll make sure to surprise you the next time,” the male beta promised and turned to Eren, extending his hand. “Now that’s done, I should probably introduce myself properly. I’m Mobilit Berner, Hanji’s assistant.”   
Eren shook his hand with a shy smile.  
“I’m Eren Jaeger. I’m supposed to work with… Armin?”   
“Oh, then we should hurry it up a little. Armin won’t say a word, but he really doesn’t like to be kept waiting.”   
“Oh, it’s fine. He really doesn’t expect me today. Erwin told me to wait until I heal properly, but I didn’t want to stay at home while Levi was gone.”   
“Then we have time to fill this questionnaire and check your dressings,” Hanji announced cheerfully, the pain from setting their nose apparently forgotten already. “Mo, could you get some splints for him? This stuff he wears is going to fall apart any moment.”  
“Sure, I’ll be right back,” Mobilit smiled and disappeared behind the door on the far side of the lab.   
“Now, sweetheart. My questions,” Hanji smiled widely and picked up their notepad. “First things first. How often do you two do the do?”   
Eren reddened suddenly.   
“I’m sorry… what?”  
“Sex, honey. How often you make sweet love to that sexy hunk of an omega?”   
“Erm… Isn’t it kind of… private?” Eren tried, turning his eyes down in a distinctively unalphan display.   
“It’s an essential knowledge in verifying scent markers. If I don’t know that the whole interpretation will be for nothing.”   
“We… We haven’t done it yet?” It came out quieter than Eren intended, but it still almost made Hanji drop their notes.   
“What?” They exclaimed. “You haven’t tapped that ass yet? How long are you two together?”   
“I’ve been courting him for six months, he came to live with me three months ago and he allowed me to mark him a month ago.”   
“So you’ve marked him but you didn’t have sex?” Hanji repeated incredulously.   
“That’s what I said, isn’t it?” Eren huffed, annoyed, hiding his face in his hands.   
“Oh you poor baby. Why is that? You don’t find him attractive? He doesn’t want you? Are you impotent?”   
Eren groaned.   
“Of course I find him attractive, I mean, have you seen him? He’s gorgeous.”   
“I don’t know about that. Ok, he does have a nice body, but this scowl can be a rather strong turn off. And most alphas are attracted to much more delicate omegas…”   
Eren scowled.   
“I don’t care about most alphas. Levi is an magnificent human being, both physically and personality-wise. I wouldn’t even court him if I thought otherwise, would I?”   
Hanji tapped their pen to their upper lip.   
“Well, I guess so. So, impotent then? We could probably whip up some therapy… It isn’t what we usually work on, but if it would make you two happy... “   
“I am not impotent!” Eren growled. “Levi’s seen some shit and he isn’t ready for sex, fine?’  
This was the moment Mobilit had chosen to enter, carrying two splints for Eren.   
“I’m not fixing your nose again, Han, if you piss him off,” he informed calmly, setting things on the table. “It’s only your fault you are permanently nursing some kind of injury.”  
“I was just asking questions, Mo! For science!”   
“The question you would ask for science would be ‘when did you have a sexual intercourse with your mate last time’, not ‘are you impotent’. That’s your own sick curiosity.”  
“There’s no such thing as a ‘sick curiosity’.” Hanji sounded offended. “Every piece of information is important!”   
“If you say so.” Mobilit calmly, but forcefully took the notepad and pen away from Hanji. “I’ll finish that. Have you told the omega about our supressant and child planning program?” He asked.   
“No, I hadn’t had an opportunity. I was punched before I managed to tell him.”   
“So now you should head to Erwin’s and inform… Levi, yes?” He looked for a confirmation to Eren and continued. “About the program. Before you’ll end with a black eye on the top of the broken nose.”   
Hanji grumbled a bit but left. When they were out of sight Eren managed to raise his head.   
“Are they always like that?” He asked, slightly terrified.   
“Hanji? Unfortunately, yes. But they have a good heart and you can get used to the craziness given enough time. But now I really need to ask you a few questions before I let you go. And I’d like to check these dressings, if you don’t mind. Hanji might be crazy, but they were right that these splints you have will fall apart soon.”   
“Well, we couldn’t really afford hospital, so my sister and Levi did what they could.”   
“That’s fine. But now you can get a professional dressings, so I’d take an advantage if I were you.” The beta smiled warmly and Eren found himself returning the smile.   
“Fine, thanks.”  
The questions Mobilit asked weren’t as half as offensive as Hanji’s so Eren relaxed a bit and everything went smoothly. Soon the beta was escorting him to the office in which he was supposed to be working in from now on -- because he really wasn’t going to stay at home for the next several weeks.  
Mobilit knocked on the door then opened it, without waiting for a response.   
“Hi, guys. I’ve brought you some help.” He smiled, nodding to the group of omegas and betas gathered in the room. “Armin, I suppose you should know about it.”  
The blond omega in the middle of the group furrowed his brow.  
“I wasn’t expecting anyone until…” He took in Eren’s appearance, splints, bandages and all then took a deep inhale of air. “Are you Levi’s alpha?” He asked with an unsure smile. “We weren’t expecting you here so soon.”   
Eren rubbed the back od his neck, looking at the floor intensively.  
“Well, Levi starts today, and since I was suppose to help around the office, I thought I might come as well. It’s not like I’m going to have to run or jump or anything…”   
“I don’t know,” a brown haired girl with a cookie interjected thoughtfully. “I was actually pretty excited to have an alpha to climb to the highest cabinets.”   
“We can manage with a ladder, Sasha. And if something is really high we can always ask Erwin or Mike.”  
“As long as they are on premises,” the omega called Sasha whined, then looked appraisingly at Eren. “But well, he isn’t too big anyway. We might still need them even when he heals.”   
“Excuse me,” Eren protested. “I might not be as heavily muscled as them, but I’m still quite tall. Erwin isn’t much taller than me.”  
“No, but Mike is.”   
“Mike is taller than everyone, Sasha,” Armin interrupted and offered small smile. “I’m sorry. We have a habit on picking on our alphas here. It’s not malicious, but I’m afraid you’ll have to bear with that. It’s a sort of copying mechanism, I guess. Lots of omegas working here are previous rescuees.”  
Eren thought about Levi, calling him ‘brat’ and picking on him for the most stupid things.   
“I think I manage,” he answered. “The name’s Eren Jaeger.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I guess this is the last of the introductory chapters. Next week, some plot! ;)   
> TW:  
> mentions of:  
> rape  
> humiliation  
> incarceration  
> human trafficking  
> homelessness

The corridor Levi walked through was dark and rather ugly, with old wallpaper coming off the walls. Obviously, the appearances of the headquarters weren’t a high priority in Scouting Corps’ budget. Levi would have to see on his own what Erwin did with the money, but he had a feeling he’d approve. Of course, the place looked rather filthy and Levi was itching to get his hands on some bleach and a good brush, but if the money went to the actual rescue attempts, he was perfectly willing to put up with the grayish walls. He was aware that no matter how filthy rich Erwin Smith was, the resources weren’t infinite and careful distribution was vital; it wasn’t like he would find many sponsors in a society that lived and thrived on omega oppression. There weren’t many people eager to contest the status quo and Levi knew that fact intimately. There was a deeply ingrained opinion that omegas were weak and of a feeble minds and as such had to be controlled by benevolent alphas and betas for their own good. He was the best proof how much of a bullshit was that, but what was a proof in face of a prejudice held by millions? 

He shook his thoughts off and knocked to the door Hanji indicated earlier as Erwin’s office. 

“Come in,” came the familiar voice and Levi cracked the door a little to slid inside. Even as self-assured as he was, he still had problems with little things like walking in the middle of the road, opening the doors the whole way, or standing in the center of the room. These were details that tended to bring unwelcome attention, so Levi learned soon after he presented to avoid them. Even now, knowing that he was welcomed and probably could expect to be respected, he moved like a shadow and leaned on the wall near the door: out of the way, far from the headlights and with an easy way to escape when the need arises. 

Erwin was sitting by a big desk near the window, some paperwork spread before him. On the side of the desk lied several weapons: two pistols, several knives and a bat. As Levi entered, the alpha raised his head, observing him carefully. The omega suspected that he noticed his choice of position, but even if he did, he hadn’t called him on that. 

“I’m glad to see you, Levi. I must admit, I was afraid a bit you won’t show.”    
“I took your money, blondie. I’m not a thief.” ‘Anymore’ came to his mind immediately, but he refrained from sharing this particular detail.

“I didn’t say you were,” Erwin smiled gently. “But there were many reasons for you not to come, and it’s not as if you were legally obliged to do anything. The only agreement that was signed was with your alpha, after all.” 

“I am a man of my world,” Levi answered pointedly. “Or maybe you didn’t expect  _ that _ from an omega?” 

“It has nothing to do with your dynamics. You have a bearings of a man who survived abuse and left with an upper hand. I wouldn’t find it odd if you didn’t want to set yourself in a way of danger again. You deserve some rest and safety after all.” 

“I won’t be safe until I have means to provide for myself. Having an alpha to boost me from the gendarmerie when I get arrested for buying fucking food helps, but it isn’t like I stopped being an omega overnight. There are still entitled pricks who believe it’s alright to treat me like a shit just because I can get knocked up.”  He paused for a moment, looking at his cuticles as he managed to force out: “I want to help.” 

“I’m happy to hear that and I won’t question your motives again. Now if you don’t mind, I’d like you to come here and take your pick.” He indicated the pile of weapons. “I won’t ask you to come out on the streets today, but I believe that some armed training is in order, especially that the rest of the team needs to get used to you.”

Levi’s eyes widened in surprise for a second. 

“Armed training…?” He repeated, not really sure if he believed what he heard. While there wasn’t any law against arming omegas, he was sure he never heard of an alpha who’d even consider such a thing. And here he was, with Erwin telling him to ‘take his pick’.

“You didn’t think I would let you out unarmed?” Erwin furrowed his impressive brows. “I know you can hold your own in a fist fight, but sometimes fists aren’t enough. And the safety of my employees is one of my most important responsibilities.”

Levi peeled himself off the wall and slowly approached the desk. The knives were what caught his attention immediately; he was good with knives. He chose two, that fit his hands nicely and were balanced enough to throw if he ever found himself in such need. As an afterthought he selected a third one, to use as a reserve. Satisfied, he looked up at Erwin, who was observing the whole process attentively.

“I’d like you to have at least one gun too,” he informed the omega, pushing the pistols towards him. Levi shrugged. 

“I can’t shoot,” he informed the alpha, looking at the weapons without expression. Erwin smiled.

“Then we will teach you. Take them.” 

The omega’s slender hand shoot out immediately, grabbing a pistol as if he was afraid that Erwin will change his mind. 

“You’ll teach me?” He repeated, his voice hoarse from unwanted emotion. Nobody offered to teach him anything since he presented; the omegas weren’t worth the effort.

Erwin smiled and leaned towards Levi; the overwhelming scent of the alpha assaulted Levi’s nose and he had to fight his instinctual reaction to bare his throat and retreat. Erwin’s scent was much stronger than Eren’s, which wasn’t much of a surprise, but Levi still found it unpleasant. The fact that he didn’t have to resist the urge to prostrate himself before Eren on the daily basis was, after all, one of his alpha’s best qualities  Interactions with Erwin weren’t so pleasant.

He decided to test the waters. 

“Oi, Eyebrows. Could you back off a little? Can’t breathe here.” 

Erwin chuckled and pushed his chair away, giving Levi some space.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t think. But to answer your question, yes, we will teach you. I want all my team members highly trained and you’re a part of the team now.”

Levi looked at the gun he was holding, then back up at Erwin. 

“I… Thank you.” 

“Don’t thank me. Just…” 

The door suddenly opened with a loud bang, making Levi drop the gun and draw his new knives on instinct. Erwin wasn’t fazed, he just broke whatever he was saying and looked at the door with a slightly bored expression.    
“Hanji, I told you to knock many times.” 

“I’m sorry, boss-man. I just wanted to speak to the Grumpy here about our program.” 

“Weren’t you supposed… What happened to your nose?”    
“They were annoying,” answered Levi flatly, after sheathing his knives and gathering all his weapons of choice in a neat pile on the edge of the desk.

“Ah. They do that,” was Erwin’s calm answer. “Alright, say what you have to, but make it quick. We still have things to do today. Levi, try to not hurt them again. They mean well.” 

“Great! So, shorty, we have this heat suppression and child planning program, we offer to all our omega employees and rescuees. You don’t have to participate, it’s completely your choice, but I still need to inform you about that.”

“Child planning?” Levi repeated doubtfully. “I don’t plan any children.”

“And that’s why you might be interested. We can set you up on contraceptives and surpressants. They aren’t perfect, but reduce frequency and intensity of heats, making them more bearable. The contraceptives are fully effective outside of the heats, but during the heats they reduce the pregnancy rate from ninety five to fifteen percent. We’re still working on that, but I strongly believe it’s better than nothing.” 

“Lesser heats and a chance to not get knocked up as soon as I allow an alpha near me? What’s the downside?” 

“Well, these meds are still in development, so we don’t have full data. For all I can tell they are safe, but there were two cases of omegas reacting badly to the treatment. There was nausea, rashes, loss of concentration and a rapid weight gain. The symptoms passed, however, as soon as the drugs were out of their systems.” 

Levi was silent for a moment.

“I’m willing to risk a shitty rash for that. Sign me up.” 

Hanji beamed. 

“Terrific! Then I’m going to need you to swing by the lab so we can do some basic examination to adjust doses. See you, shorty!” 

After Hanji left both Erwin and Levi were quiet for a while. Finally, the alpha decided to break silence.

“As soon as you allow an alpha? It’s not really my business, but I thought you and Eren…?”

Levi glared at him. 

“You’re right. It’s not your business.”

“I wouldn’t even mention it, but you should know, that ignoring your mating needs while you have a compatible partner can be harmful for your health.”

“Tch. I don’t need a health talk from you, Shitty Eyebrows. It’s still none of your business.” 

Erwin didn't even blink at the nickname. 

“Actually, Levi, considering that I am the one footing your medical bills…”

“Fine!” Levi snapped. “It won’t be an issue. Even if something happens to me due to  _ ignoring my mating needs _ , you won’t have to pay for that. I can even drag Eren in here so he can sign some shitty amendments or something. It’s still not your business.”

“That won’t be necessary. But I don’t want to lost my most valuable agent to something that can be prevented so easily.”

Levi’s eyes narrowed slightly as he glowered at Erwin. It was such a dirty look that even the alpha started to feel slightly nervous despite to his normal immunity to intimidation.

“There’s nothing easy about that. And you don’t know if I am valuable yet. You might not be getting your money’s worth.”

Erwin shook off an uneasy feeling the omega gave him and smiled politely. 

“Somehow I doubt it.” 

 

They didn’t came back to the uncomfortable topic as Erwin gave Levi a rough rundown on the operations: the street work, emergency procedures and training.

“Now that I have you on the team I’d like to introduce a new self defense program for our rescuees. I was thinking about self defense classes for those who ae currently under our protection. It’s difficult to find an omegan teacher and it proved almost impossible to have alphas train them. They are often too traumatized to manage interacting with alphas in this kind of environment. We, of course, reintroduce them to other dynamics, but it’s a slow and sensitive process. I believe that giving them means of defense, some kind of power, would help a lot. Are you feeling up for it?” 

Levi shrugged. 

“Well, you’re the boss. But you didn’t recruit me to babysit some snotty brats.” 

“No, I’m going to need you mostly in the field. Finding and approaching runaways is difficult, when they are scared of us. Forgive me for asking, but you lived on the streets too, am I wrong?”

Levi gave him a level look.

“Eleven years. What is it to you?”

Erwin frowned.

“Eleven years? Dear gods, Levi! I never met anyone who lived more than three - four years like that!”   
The omega shrugged. 

“What can I say, I’m stubborn. You haven’t answered my question.”

“I hoped we could use your experience. While we do what we can, it’s difficult to approach the runaway omegas if they aren’t totally exhausted or ill.”

“They don’t trust alphas and betas. And for a fucking good reason.”

“I’m aware of that. But I’m also aware that there are omega hideouts out there, where we could distribute food and talk to them.”

Levi  _ tch _ ed. 

“That was a good one. Once they catch a whiff of an alpha near one of their hidey holes, they won’t return for years.”

“But you can find them, can’t you?” 

“Alright. Assuming, I can, and assuming I agree, what will happen then?”

“I would like to get in contact with them. Distribute food and other necessities. Try to convince them to come to our omega house, instead of living on the streets. Build some trust.”

“An omega house?” Levi raised one of his thin brows, looking at Erwin questioningly. 

“We have adapted my manor for omegas that don’t have anywhere else to go. We offer food and shelter, safe space in which they can try to adapt to the society once again. We encourage them to try to get in touch with their families or find suitable mates, whatever they prefer.”

“A manor, huh?”    
“As I told you before, I happen to come from a very wealthy family.” Erwin smirked. 

“And what happens next? You cannot keep them there indefinitely. Law doesn’t allow it.”

“Well, it depends on situation. Some come back to their families, some get claimed, some we need to release to the correctional facilities, so they can get further help.”   
Levi staggered back as if he was hit. 

“You do what?” He spat venomously, hands grabbing for the weapons lying on the desk. “You coax them into a sense of false security and then send them off to a  _ prison _ ? Fuck you, Erwin Smith, fuck you and your money! I won’t take a part in  _ that _ .” 

“Wait, Levi, calm down and explain. What’s wrong with the facilities? They were set up for a sole reason of helping omegas in trouble.”

“Helping? You call that helping? Have you ever set foot in one? Outside a visitors’ area?”

“Of course not. It’s not allowed.”   
Levi chuckled mirthlessly, clutching at a knife he grabbed as it was a lifeline. 

“Of course, it’s not allowed. You might actually see the conditions these people live in. Let me enlighten you, Erwin Smith. They are bunked in dirty communal rooms, thirty, forty at time, without enough beds for all of them, are allowed shower twice a week, under a strict supervision. Do you know, what  _ a strict supervision _ means? It means some alpha stands there, ogling your junk, while you try to get your ass clean in under five minutes, sometimes less. They are feed stale bread and dry groats, because guess what? All those generous donations the facilities get from the guilt-ridden alphas are distributed among the employees and the omegas don’t see any of that. And they are subjected to the most humiliating obedience training I ever saw, and believe me, I saw some shit. They get raped on a daily basis, and if you try to stand against that they put you into an isolation, because you’re ‘a bad influence’. And those, who are deemed ‘trained enough’ are put on an auction and sold to a highest bidder. They are supposed to check the bidding alpha’s background, if he’s single, if he’s compatible with the omega he’s auctioning for… But it’s bullshit. Only thing they check is if the cash is real. And that’s just scrapping the surface. So don’t ask me what’s wrong with the facilities. Everything is wrong. And some of these people are  _ grateful _ they were taken there, because while blankets are thin and the food is shit and they’re getting abused on a daily basis. there at least  _ are _ blankets and food.”

“I’m sorry, Levi, I didn’t know.” Erwin looked genuinely perturbed. “I’ll tell the legal team to look for some alternatives. I won’t let any of our charges into a facility again.”

The omega’s posture softened a bit after that declaration, but his eyes were still stormy.

“You better. If you are anything you claim to be, you won’t stand for it.” 

“You were in one, weren’t you, Levi?” Erwin’s voice was gentle and soft, and Levi slowly put down the knife.

“I was. Two months. And let me tell you, I’d sooner tear my wrists with my own teeth than allow myself to be shipped there once again.” 

“You won’t,” Erwin promised solemnly. “And none of our rescuees will. I deeply regret that in my ignorance I allowed that to happen so far. I should have been more vigilant, more careful and I shouldn’t have take on face value what I was told, while I know how deeply our society is rotten. I’m sorry, Levi.”

“If I find out that you let anyone else be taken, I’m out for good. And no fancy speech would convince me otherwise,” Levi warned, finally fully relaxing. 

“I wouldn’t blame you. But we will work out something.”

The omega just nodded, not seeing much use in words anymore. 

“So, you’re still with us? I wanted to get Mike to take you to our seamstress, so you could get fitted for an uniform, and then introduce you to the rest of our field team.” Erwin smiled charmingly, his intent gaze trained on Levi. 

“Fine. But one fuck-up is all that it takes.” He answered grudgingly. 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way, Levi.” 

 

True to Erwin’s words, the huge alpha came to Erwin’s office soon. Despite all this talking about a uniform, only now Levi noticed that all of the Scouting Corps employees wore cream white pants and knee-high brown boots. Mike wore also a short, brown jacket with a winged emblem sewn to the sleeve. Now, that he knew what to look for, Levi noticed a similar jacket hanging from the back of Erwin’s chair.

“Mike, I’m glad you came,” Erwin greeted him, reaching for papers lying before him. It suddenly seemed that he couldn’t wait to get back to his paperwork. “I’d like you to take Levi to Nanaba, and then to meet the rest of field team. Could you…?”

“What the fuck? Do you expect me to run after omegas in  _ white  _ pants, Erwin?” Levi interrupted suddenly, the facts finally clicking togheter in his mind. “Do you have any idea, what are you talking about? These hideouts you want me to find, they are in sewers, garbage dumps and other disgustingly filthy places  _ proper citzens _ avoid because of the insufferable stench.” He shuddered slightly at the memory. “And you want me to go in there in fucking  _ white _ pants?” 

Erwin shrugged. 

“It might be a slight design flaw, but it’s not like you wouldn’t wash them afterwards, no matter the color. And if they were dark you might forgot or mix them with clean clothes by an accident. This way you can easily see which are already used.”

At this Levi’s scowl deepened and the omega pouted slightly. 

“I would never,” he said, sounding deeply offended. The simple idea that he could probably mix  _ filth _ with the clean clothes was something that made the short hair on the back of his neck stand up. It was  _ repulsive. _

Erwin looked at him attentively, a little bit puzzled. 

“What if you get double the changes we usually issue? You could stash some here and at the mansion, so you could get changed immediately after coming back if you get dirty. Would that help?”

Levi mulled over that for a moment then nodded. 

“I would prefer not getting dirty in the first place, but I guess that’s not an option.”

Erwin smiled apologetically then turned to Mike. 

“So it’s settled. Please, tell Nanaba he’s going to need four sets, not two.”

The giant nodded. 

“Do you have any more questions, Levi?” Erwin turned to the omega again, only to see him shake his head slightly. “Good. Then I won’t keep you two any longer. Have a nice day.”

 

Mike led Levi back through the dark corridor, down the stairs and onto the street. Nanaba’s shop was situated a few blocks from Scouting Corps’ headquarters and they spent the whole way in silence. Not that Levi minded. Somehow, the fact that he was going to be fitted for the uniform made everything more real in his mind. 

“What’s with the uniforms anyhow?” Levi finally asked as they stopped in the front of seamstress’ shop. “It’s not like we are some gov agency or anything.” 

Mike looked at him for a moment, as if he tried to find a way to answer without opening his mouth. Finally, apparently deciding that it wasn’t possible in this case, he shrugged,pushing the door open.

“Erwin said something about building trust and recognition.”

That was it, apparently. Even if Levi wanted to complain about the vagueness of the answer, the fact was that it was the longest sentence he ever heard Mike say, so he left it alone. Gods knew it was good to see one alpha who wasn’t in love with his own voice. 

“Mike!” A cheery blonde beta greeted them as soon as they entered the shop. She was wearing a simple fitted brown trousers, white shirt and a close-fitted vest, adorned with haphazardly stuck pins. “And who’s that?” 

Mike smiled shyly, looking away from her. 

“Well… It’s Levi, he’s new. Erwin wants him to have four sets.”

The beta approached them with a smile, then suddenly stopped in her tracks, running her hand through her short hair, eyes widening impossibly.

“Oh, gods! You’re an omega! Are you the omega everyone is talking about? I’m Nanaba, it’s so nice to meet you!” 

Levi took half a step back, feeling a little bit overwhelmed. He didn’t deal with a cheery, chatty kind the best - let the Hanji’s broken nose be a proof of that - but then Nanaba didn’t have as annoying aura as them. Not to mention that attacking two people on his first day with Scouting Corps wouldn’t look good. Fortunately, the beta noticed his uneasiness and backed off a bit, still smiling.

“I’m sorry. I’m just excited to meet you. I didn’t want to scare you. Could you go to the workshop and make yourself comfortable? I’ll be there in a second.”

She pointed at the door in the back o the shop.

“Tch. ‘m not scared,” Levi grumbled, walking reluctantly towards the back room. 

It took Nanaba a little longer than a second before arriving and Levi had time to look the room over. 

He didn’t like being left alone in places he didn’t clean personally. A few minutes and all he could think about was that little smudge on the window, a ball of dust hidden in a  dark corner behind mannequins, the suspicious darker spot on otherwise pristine white wall. There was a small elevated platform in the middle of the room and Levi suspected that the seamstress will make him stand on it soon. It was upholstered with a plush fabric, though and the omega started nervously imagine the dust gathered in the fabric and wondered if he should enter the area with or without shoes, and imagine how much  _ dirt _ must be there if she allows people to step on it in their shoes…

...the door opened and the beta came in with a polite smile, reddened cheeks and slightly tousled hair. gesturing for him to step on the platform. She didn’t even bat an eye when he assaulted her with a barrage of question about cleanliness, allowing him his own choice when it came to taking off his shoes. The loafers he wore stayed firmly on Levi’s feet.

It took about an hour of prodding and measuring before the seamstress was satisfied and finally let Levi go. 

“I’ll have your first set ready tomorrow, but what size are your shoes? You should probably visit a cobbler too, I don’t think Erwin has such small boots in his storeroom.”

Levi scowled, but refrained from making any unsavory comments. He had a feeling that Mike wouldn’t like it and he should probably try to get along with the silent giant. 

When they left the workshop, Mike was leaning on the counter in the first room of the shop. He must have been bored to tears, but he still offered the beta small smile. 

 

As they reached headquarters again, Mike took a deep breath, and spoke without being asked  for the first time. 

“We should hurry. They are already waiting for us.”

Levi inhaled, searching the air for the scents, but he couldn’t really catch anything new. It was the same, slightly stale air, mixed with weak scents of numerous people passing by as in the morning. How did Mike know that they were late, Levi had no idea. 

The alpha didn’t offer any explanation, but led Levi through the corridor he hasn’t been in yet, towards the back of the building. 

They went down, to the basement, which opened into a big area, obviously used as a training room, well lit by oil lamps encased in metal cages. There were already several people in uniforms there, alphas and betas, including Erwin, who smiled as they entered. 

“I’m glad you made it,” he said. “I take it everything went fine at Nanaba’s?”

“She is worried you won’t have boots for me,” Levi answered sourly, watching the people gathered in the training area. There were both men and women of different ages but most seemed to be younger than him. 

Erwin furrowed his brows. 

“We’ll check later if there is anything in the storage. If not, I’ll call for a cobbler tomorrow.”

“Alright, boss, we had fun. But don’t ya think this joke goes too far? You cannot expect us to work with omega.” Levi wasn’t really surprised that someone objected, more that it was a beta, not an alpha. The guy was taller than Levi, of course, but not overly big, his ashen brown, shaggy hair were cut and stylized in an inept imitation of Erwin’s immaculate undercut. And judging byhis posture he had much more ego than an actual skill. The omega wasn’t impressed.

“And why is that, Oulo?” Erwin asked with a polite smile, but there was an edge to his voice that made Levi’s hair stand up a bit. The beta apparently didn’t notice, because he puffed his chest and with a self assured tone exclaimed: 

“Well, it’s too dangerous to have an omega on the streets. It can be violent and it’s not good for omegan sensibilities. And we can’t do our job right, if we’re worried about keeping the small guy safe.” 

Levi narrowed his eyes. Erwin just raised one of his enormous eyebrows in a silent amusement. 

“I don’t think you have to worry about Levi’s sensibilities or safety. But maybe a demonstration is in order?” 

“A demonstration?” Oulo sputtered, almost biting his tongue. “What are you talking about?” 

“We’re in a sparring room. So why don’t you spar with Levi?” 

“With an omega?” 

Levi was already folding his cravat and tucking the sleeves of his shirt, shoes carefully arranged by the mattresses. 

“What’s the problem? Afraid I break you?” He asked flatly, stepping on the mats. 

“Oh, we cannot have that!” A strawberry blonde girl - a beta - chirped from the sidelines, making Oulo redden a bit. 

“Oh, fine. But I’m not the one explaining his alpha why his omega got mauled.” 

Levi watched the blabbering beta with a cold expression. 

“Have you finished running your mouth?” 

Oulo stopped talking for a moment, finally stepping on the mats. 

“You’re going to regret it, little guy.”

Levi didn’t bother to answer, dropping into a low crouch and sweeping his leg under the beta’s knees. Oulo, surprised, immediately lost his footing, falling face-first into the mats, while Levi rose in a graceful move, stepping on his neck. 

“Am I?” 

“Oh my gods, that was amazing!” The blonde girl almost sang, her amber eyes shining with enthusiasm. “I was so tired of telling this blockhead that dynamics’ not everything.” 

“That was an accident,” Oulo protested from beneath Levi’s heel. “I wasn’t ready.” 

“That’s rather poor excuse. Are you always ready when you’re getting jumped on the street? And if it was an accident, then prove it. Surely you can overpower a  _ mere omega _ ?” 

Oulo grunted and grabbed at Levi’s left feet which was planted firmly on the ground. His movement range was restricted though, so he only managed to swat at it lightly, making Levi raise one brow in a slight amusement. 

“That’s it?” 

“I think that it’s enough for the demonstration purposes,” Erwin interrupted. Levi quietly stepped aside, letting Oulo go, and while the beta slowly stood up, rubbing his neck, Erwin continued. 

“Levi is joining us because his expertise, skills and dynamics are something we badly need in our field team. I know it’s a change and I know it won’t be easy to adjust - we’re all taught to look at the omegas as the ones we have to protect. But we can’t fight for omega rights and not treat them as equals. Levi is capable, determined and we need him. So please, welcome him warmly.”

During Erwin’s speech Levi slowly backed up to the wall, silently wishing, he could pass the bricks and hide. He understood that probably both the speech and the ‘demonstration’ were necessary, still it rubbed him bad way to be in the center of attention like that. Suddenly he wished he was at home, surrounded by Eren’s subtle smell instead of the overwhelming mix of dozen alphas and betas. Erwin continued. 

“Today and for the next few days we’re going to cease street operations to minimum, instead we’re going to focus on training. We need some time to adjust to the new situation and learn to work in a bigger team….” Levi closed his eyes and tuned out the rest of the alpha’s words. He inhaled the air heavy with scents, letting the reality sink in. He was here, among the alphas and betas, supposed to work the same job as them, a part of a team. 

And while it was shitty that ‘they had to adjust’, something he was sure never happened when an alpha or beta joined Scouting Corps, it still was rather good feeling. He could get used to that. 

“Levi?” Erwin’s voice was laced with worry. “Are you alright? Are you up for the training?” 

Levi pushed himself away from the wall, opening his eyes. 

“Tch. Shitty Eyebrows. Of course I am.”


	5. PSA

Ok, sorry guys, it's not a chapter, it's PSA. There won't be a new chapter for a while longer, but the story isn't abandoned ;) I got hit by a massive depressive episode, and just before it happened I signed up to the SNK minibang. If I felt fine, I would be able to write both stories at once, but since I have sometimes troubles with keeping a sitting position, I need to pace myself. Since the minibang has deadlines... Well, I'm writing that story right now. But if it makes it better it will be published and illustrated (I'm working with three wonderful artists, I hope to introduce them to you as soon as we'll have our project finished :) ) 

So, sorry for the delays, I promise you'll get the rest of the story (it's planned, actually. It's my first story that has fancy spreadsheets and colorful tables! :D). And you're the best :)


End file.
